Prison love!
by NUNS2 Champion
Summary: What happen when Naruto is sent to prison for a killing he did not do and meets a curtain pink haired girl and she trys to cheer him up with some of her own way! lol review plzzz
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from a movie I saw about so guy got blamed for a death he did not do I changed it up a little to match my fav

I got this idea from a movie I saw about so guy got blamed for a death he did not do I changed it up a little to match my favorite couple NaruSaku enjoy!! And this will be narusaku

Naruto Uzumaki was just geting off work and coming home to his girl friend Kaomi(A/N I just made up the names shes really my own charater from my manga Sakuya

but oh well) and his darther Shakiewa. Hey Kaomi imhome baby!! Oh Naruto-kun nice to see you, as she gives him a hug and kisses him hugrly he also kisses back

and rips her shirt off and pushes her to a wall. Mm... Naruto whats goten into you baby your so wild. AH I ben worken for so long allllll day long i want a break and i

want you. Oh well lets just get to the piont. Just then there baby was crying. WAAA WAAAAHHH WAAA!! Oh the babys hungry looks like mama has to feed you Naruto

said in a baby like way. Ok I will but after that we can have some fun ok as she grabs his crouch and plays with it. Ok... about 20 minutes later Kaomi had

finshed but hered some nosie from upstairs and went to check it out. Mean while Naruto was just worken out, Kaomi came up to the wndow and saw that it was broken so she went to it but right behind her was an agent train ordered to kill Naruto. AHHHHHHHH!! Naruto hered the sceam and ran strat up stairs. KAOMI!! WHAT

HAPPEN!! Just then Naruto saw Kaomi Stabed and her neck broken, as he fell to the floor. KAOMI!! Then the agent came right behind Naruto nd knocked

him out cold, grabed some of Kaomi's blood put it on him and put the knife in Narutos hand then called the police to report a murder. Later Naruto came to with the

sound of dogs and police officers yelling. GET UR ASS ON THE GROUND DO NOT RESITE ARREST WACK HIM IF POSSABLE NOW NOW!! Naruto them look over to Kaomi's body in a boby bag with blood dripping. NO...NO...GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Naruto tried

to get up and see his girl friend but the police stoped him. GET OFF ME NOW NO NO NOOOO KAOMI!! COME BACK AHHHHHHH WIPE HIS ASS NOW WACK HIM GET THE DOGS NOW!! Naruto was now geting biten by dogs wacked with night sticks and punched and kicked by over 36 officers. AHHHHHHH no... Naruto was not screaming because of he pain olny because his girl friend was dead and he had plan on asken her to marry him tonight. AHHH!! NO KAOMI!!

* * *

2 Days Later... Ok turn to your left plzz Naruto did as he was told. Ok now face forward, then cop come up to him and wacks him with a night stick. Later on Naruto was now sent to prison do to 2nd degree murder with no possble chance of puroll. Naruto was now being sent to him cell. Get in there punk. Oh and marry

cristmas HAHAHa. He now put his stuff down on his bong bed with some one on top. So uhh what you in for blondy. Naruto just glarded at the person to find out she had pink hair. I was franded thats all you need to no pinky.

Oh wow touchy as she jumps down to see him. Is that so big boy ehehe well the names Sakura whats yours she sits down next to him. Naruo he said in a coldly way.

Well Na-ru-to would you like to know what im in for huh she then licked his cheek, Naruto just dident mind. Sure well i was in the wroung place at the wroung time

so i got blamed. Just like me huh. Yea whats the matter Naruto tell me how you got framed,Naruto just looked down MY GIRL FRIEND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE WAS

KILL AND HIM BLAMED IT ON ME... Sakura was blank. Oh Naruto im so... sorry she huged him really tite. Now all i want...is my baby girl...starts to cry...Naruto-kun now your not alon im here for you. GET OFF ME GET AWAY FROM ME!! Naruto-kun... Its time for the showers anyway im going.

Ill go to with you,as the two made it to the showers Naruto was taken his then along came Sakura behind him and huged him pulling his wet boby close to hers as her boobes touched his back. Naruto-kun I no you have lost alot but. But what? as he blushed a little...Sakura got right in frount of him and put her arms around his neck then wrapimg her wet well tone sexy legs around his waist. Uhh...Naruto gasped...ill make you fill better. Then Sakura whispered in his ear. Merry cristmas Naruto...kun...She then kissed him solftly and moved her hand thow his hair. Naruto really dident want to kiss back because it remined him of Kaomi so he really dident just a lil. Sakura then pushed her touge in his mouth and moved her hand to his crouch brushing it slowly making him graon. S...sakura-chan, she keeps licken his lips and tounge and jerken his dick slowly. You like...that Naruto-kun she then stick it in her clit and moves up and down. Ahhh o...Naruto-kun go faster please ...baby. That word hit Naruto like a ton of bricks thats what Kaomi said to him. NO Sakura i cant he pushes her off sorry your a very prety girl in all but I just cant. But you were gona cum it felt good right... no sakura-chan im sorry i just cant... hes goes off out the showers... Oh Naruto-kun.

Well im done the first chapter so glab c ya later o and plzz review this plzzz.


	2. The true power of trust

Naruto was walking back to his cell with Sakura coming back to sitting on his lap with only a towel as the other people in there cells wanting to smack her ass and where staring but Naruto spoke up. Hey you pigs its not nice to stare at pretty girls your all acting like perverts. One guy coming back from the showers with some raven like hair and brown eyes was saying. Oh shut up you wife killer. Naruto jumped up and banged on the cell bares. WHAT DID YOU SAY PUCK! You herd me.

Ok Sasuke that's enough he's new and has had a hard time let he off Sakura shouted out. What ever bitch you're no good to me anyway since a week ago. HEY DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE'S DON'T YOU RESPECT WOMEN NO MATTER WHAT!! Naruto yelled out but Sasuke just walked away while Sakura was shocked he stood up for her. Wow Naruto-kun thank you for that. No problem. She goes over to him and kisses his cheek lightly then goes to her bed as the guard says lights out.

Fore 3 hours Naruto could not sleep he was so use to sleeping with Kaomi he hated sleeping alone. So he saw that Sakura had no cover over her showing her breast out just a little. He blushed then got up and walked over to her and pushed it up a bit, but got the strangest idea to sleep with her. He climbed up to her bed got on the other side and laid down. He brushed the side of her cheeks slowly and yet he wanted to do more she was so beautiful, so he kisses her neck slowly. She knew it was him because of the sent he gave off like ramen. So she awoke and moved her hands throw his hair as she moans slightly.

Naruto-kun I thought you didn't want this. I don't Sakura-chan but if were gona get out of here we might as well trust each other. Then he whispers softly in her ear. This may be the only fun way for us to trust each other. ….Oh Naruto-kun thanks for allow me to come in your life you will never regret this night I promise you. She now sits on top of him and kisses him lightly as he kisses back rubbing her ass and she rubs throw his spiky hair.

NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL LEMON SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAVE BEN SO BUSY ANY WAY HERE IT IS I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT PEACE!!


	3. Lemon

**Ok sorry to all of you people who like reader some of my stories for the wait but I finally got word back on my computer so I can start typing them ok last time we left off was with Naruto finally accepting Sakura's trust to get them both out of prison, but its in a way both of them will like.**

**Last Chapter recap!! Naruto-kun I thought you didn't want this? I don't Sakura-chan but if were going to get out of here we might as well trust each other. Then he whispers softly in her ear. "This may be the only fun way for us to trust each other." ….Oh Naruto-kun thanks for allow me to come in your life you will never regret this night I promise you. She now sits on top of him and kisses him lightly as he kisses back rubbing her ass as she rubs throw his spiky hair.**

**WARNING LEMON ALERT BE PREPARED (A/N this is one of the first lemons I have done. I would say my third; I'm not really a hentai writer I'm just going to do what I can!)**

After Naruto starts to fill Sakura rub thought his hair he starts to groan a little from Sakura's soft touch. She smiles at his actions and starts to move one hand down to Naruto's shirt and tug at it to make him take it off. He starts to take off his shirt after parting from the lip lock with her but. Fills butterfly kisses from her on his chest then they move up to his neck. He finishes taking the shirt off as Sakura continues to kisses his neck, while that going on Naruto moves his hand down to Sakura's leg and starts to rub them softly.

"Mmm… that fills good Naruto" she lets out in a soft moan

Then his hand starts to move up to her panties and tugs at them to make her take them off just like his shirt (A/n yes Sakura has no pants on just panties) She does as he requested as his hand rubs her nice ass gently and smack it kind of hard. "Have I been a bad girl daddy I don't want to get a spanking" Sakura said in a flirty sexy way.

"Oh yes Sakura you have been a naughty girl and you no naughty girls must be punished" saying that almost in the same way as Sakura. He smacked her a few more time just like before causing her to moan louder. Naruto stop after a while because he saw she still had her bra on, he made quick work of that by unclipping it with his teeth. Then started to play with them licking one of her breast and gently rubbing the other one Sakura started to moan his name out a little loud because of what he was doing. So loud in fact some of the other cell mates were hearing her.

"Damn, that new guy got Sakura on his first day here".

"Yea it toke Sasuke kind of a while to screw with her"!

Sakura lets out another big moan of Naruto's name. "Oh…ah...N….Naruto oh Yes d...don't STOP!!

"Wow looks like he's fucking the mess out of her!!

Naruto-kun I gona cum ahh... I can't hold it any more! Ahhh! Sakura-chan me to ahh lets cum together! O..k Mmm...! "As they both reach there climaxes" Sakura falls softly on Naruto's chest panting for air as he does the same. "Wow Naruto-kun you really no how to make... a girl happy"! "How do you think I made my girlfriend Kaomi happy, he said with a slight frown on his face and Sakura noticed it. Naruto-kun I no I'm not going to be just like you old girlfriend but I no were Kaomi is she would have wanted you to move on and be happy with someone else, rather than move on and be miserable. Yea Sakura-chan I guess your right. (She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek) Come on Sakura-chan lets get some sleep, as he pulls the covers up over both of them and says sweetly to her. "Goodnight Sakura-chan."

"Same to you Naruto-kun" as they both fall asleep soundly.

"Finally we can get some sleep, hey Billy how many guys has it been now for our little pink friend!"

Uh... that makes 14 Dwayne, as he begins to mark the tally make in the wall.

**Well guys I geuss that's it for this chapter again people I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter I cant even make excuses to make you guys wait I'll try and upload more chapters on my stories sooner I promise till then!! Gomen nasai sode jane = I'm sorry and I'll see ya!**


	4. Prison Love update

Hello to all of the people who have been reading my stories this is just a notice to keep you all on your toes. I will continue to write more chapters but currently I am having a difficult move from my childhood house to this new stupid house any way I will be uploading new chapters some time soon so till then viewers

JANEE!!!


End file.
